


Ender Wings

by LunaLeDragonet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (as long as i remember to post them), (yes there are more. so many more), Ender Dragon Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), He/They Pronouns for Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Injury, PHILZA MINECRAFT RETAINS FLYING RIGHTS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD, Past Character Death, They/Them Pronouns for Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Wings, also phil's wings are still damaged but he can still fly a little bit, it is briefly mentioned in the beginning in relation to bedwars, ran scratches up techno's face at one point :(, ranboo has ender dragon wings!, this is entirely unrelated to any other dream smp works i have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeDragonet/pseuds/LunaLeDragonet
Summary: Ranboo with Ender Dragon wings, what crimes will he commit? An arctic-wide uproar, apparently!(there are only three other people and several dogs with him in the Arctic, but my point still stands)(yes, three other people. i believe in Edward supremacy so he is still here)
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 357





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ranboo One Shots (Ft. Philza and Technoblade)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724103) by [PerkyWombat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyWombat/pseuds/PerkyWombat). 



> Real short chapter to start off with you guys :,) the later ones will be longer i promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real small chapter to start us off guys :) dw, later chapters will be longer, I am have SURE of that

Ranboo's had them for as long as he can remember(which really doesn't say much, but he remembers getting them and not much before that). He used them in Bedwars and parkour sometimes, and everyone always just thought they were dragon-themed elytra. Several people proclaimed it "cheating", but oddly enough, Ranboo didn't care. There was a strong part of him that _prevented_ him from feeling bad about them.

Besides, it's not like he ever used them for anything but long jumps. He stayed on the ground while fighting, and should he get pushed over the edge, he let himself fall. Fair deaths, fair game.

So when he joined the Dream SMP, he was honestly kind of surprised that no one asked about his "elytra" for a long time. He hadn't written down any more occurrences of this, so he assumed not, anyway.

Ranboo thinks that the first time someone really noticed his wings was... In the Arctic, he thinks? He hadn't even been using them, really, just had them out while farming so they didn't get too cramped(he kept the wings tucked away indoors, because there was no reason for him to use them, and also because she didn't think having wings as big as his body out of his skin was a good idea when so much stuff was inside such a limited space). Techno happened to be walking by, and shouted a greeting to him. He returned the greeting with a wave of his wing and neither a second thought nor a look, barely even pausing with his current task(which was either pulling up carrots or planting them).

He had registered the lack of crunching snow five seconds after it stopped, and finally paused to look at Techno, who was staring incredulously at his wings that dragged and left a path in the snow, because it was more relaxing that way than keeping them hoisted up on his back.

Ranboo shuffled his wings and brought them up to wave again, and for some reason that sent Techno running and calling for Phil.

He just shrugged to himself, and went back to the task at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO, KICKING THINGS OFF BUDDY :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE DOWN THIS WHOLE ENTIRE THING AND THEN I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THE TAAAAAAAB ;;;;-;;;;

The next day, or maybe the day after that, was when Ranboo was called over to help with the dogs. Of course they accepted, because for one they still had a debt to pay to Phil and Techno for letting them live here, and for two, they just loved those dogs.

So that day, they got everything done early, and spent the rest of it spending time with the Hound Army.

Techno and Phil whispered to each other a few times during, and kept stealing glances at him. Ranboo knew it was probably about their wings.

They started wondering if it was a mistake after all to have let their wings out on the farm. Maybe they should've waited until night to spread them, on the roof like they always did. Maybe they were going to get thrown out, or interrogated and used, or-

Their thoughts cut off abruptly, being replaced with new ones again.

No, they weren't allowed to feel bad about their wings. Their wings were _awesome._ Everyone on Hypixel was jealous of them for their wings. And if Technoblade and Philza wanted to see their wings, then see them they shall.

It took a few seconds of conscious effort to get Ranboo to feel like _Ranboo_ again, and not whatever confident superstar took over every time they started spiraling over their wings. The things that really forced them to come back was one of the dogs stepping on the thin membrane. By instinct, they flung out the 7-foot things, hitting the walls of the kennel but thankfully getting away from the constant claws and rough pawpads.

It took a moment more to see Phil and Techno staring at them.  
They stared back.

"...What?"

And that one word was all that was needed to set off Techno's panic and Philza's growing grin.

"RANBOO. WHAT. HOW, WHEN." "You have wings. You have wings, you have WINGS!"

Ranboo tipped their head, processing the word salad like it was actual questions.

"Dragon wings, genetics I'm assuming, and... Sometime when I was young. I remember being small when they came in, but not much else."

Philza was bouncing on his toes, happier than Ranboo had ever seen him, and then he was right in front of them. "Do you know how to maintain them? What kind of bird are you? Can you fly?" Ranboo could only let Philza examine their wings(politely, without touching them), as he had moved and spoken too fast for them to process, and now they were in a tiny bit of a panic-

"Oh, sorry mate!" And then Philza was gone, no longer right next to them. They liked him being next to them, but why-?

_When had they started calling him by his full name-?_

"I'm just- _really_ excited, I'm the only avian I've ever known of, at least until now!" Wait, that wasn't true. Tommy had wings, didn't he?

_Where did that thought come from? They barely remembered Tommy... but they remembered his wings. They were there, they helped after those wings came in._

_Tommy was familiar with their wings. The only person who was._

"Ranboo?" They blinked, and were met with Phil ~~za~~ snapping his fingers near their face. "You zoned out a bit, mate. Did we overwhelm you?"

"Huh? Uh, no, don't worry about it." Their head felt a little light. "What was the question?" Phil ~~za~~ tipped his head.

"I was just theorizing what you are. It _looks_ like Ender dragon, but that can't be-"

"Oh no, that's exactly what I am."

And here, you can see the _exact_ moment when Ranboo died inside.

They'd been meaning to keep that a _secret_. Why had they just _blurted it out_ to the first person who said it out loud?

The entire kennel was silent save for the shuffling of the dogs.

Techno was the one to break it.

" _ **WHAT!?**_ "

Ranboo jumped, the dogs yelped and growled, and Phil instantly went to calm Tech down.

"WE HAVE BEEN LIVING WITH A _DRAGON HYBRID_ THIS WHOLE TIME!??"

"Techno-"

"When was he gonna tell us? When were you gonna tell us?? How did you even hide this???"

Ranboo tried not to shrink into himself. "Oh, I, um... I kind of..." Ranboo shifted the dogs that had gathered on their resting wings away, then retracted them back into their skin.(the wings, to be clear, not the dogs.)

This only served to make Techno lose his mind more.

"BUT, THEY'RE SO BIG, HOW DID YOU???"

"Alright, mate, just sit down, we can go over this later when you're calmer..." Phil eased Techno down to sit, the dogs around them dispersing and coming back once the two got settled. At least two or three piled together on their laps, and Techno surely did not have enough hands to pet all of them, but man did he sure try.

The sight made Ranboo smile and sit down as well, receiving the same treatment with a few more dogs nudging at their back, possibly trying to coax those cold, leathery wings back out. _'Sorry, little ones,'_ they thought, using their tail to tickle the ones back there. _'Those are staying in until Techno isn't freaking out.'_ Realistically, they knew that that would probably take a while to happen, and that they would continue their routine of unfurling their wings on the roof at night, gliding down as far as they could, and possibly participating in what Edward had called the 'soul-song'.

And. Apparently today hated them. Because when they decided it was time to go stretch their wings, it was on the verge of a snowstorm outside. Ranboo grimaced and blocked up the open space in their walls. They could stretch their wings downstairs, right?

Turns out, no. They cannot stretch their wings downstairs. Because even though the room was bigger, their wings kept hitting the walls, and they did _not_ like that at all.

Enderchest and Enderpearl where instantly there when they sat down, wings splayed in disappointment. They absentmindedly scritched one of them while the other curled up in their lap, both purring, while Ranboo's other hand held their chin.

Snowstorms at night were the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't exactly know the layout of Ranboo's house, but what I'm picturing is a ladder tucked away in between their bed and their chest that leads down to a room of netherrack about twice the size of their shack, and a fenced-off corner to the left of the ladder that's supposed to hold Ranboo's pets(so, Jjjjjjjjeffery, Enderchest, Enderpearl, and Ranbun)  
> I'VE MISSED OUT ON SO MUCH WORLD CONTENT PLEASE DON'T SUE ME-
> 
> Oh, also, the soul-song thing I mentioned was from a fic called "i'm sorry for being what i am", lowercase intended! I don't have the link not the author right now :,) but i think it should be in my bookmarks! Go check it out, it's really really good :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ranboo woke up on his(his? his.) back, wings wrapped around him and his cats.

Sometime in the night, Jjjjjjjjeffery and Ranbun had joined them and the cool warmth that their scaley furry pile created.

 _'Can fish think?'_ He wondered vaguely. The thought was soon lost to the void of his mind, and he closed his eyes again.

Ranboo stayed in the haze for a while, who knows how long, before a sharp knocking on his shack above jolted them all awake.

"Ranboo!?" Philza? "Ranboo!! Answer me, are you alright in there!?"

Ranboo groaned and sat up, holding his head. The yelling had ceased for now, so he could at least work on getting up there.

Almost unconsciously, he teleported up to his bed. The lack of light reminded him that he walled up the windows against the storm last night.

He got the stone above the door-fence first, revealing a panicked Philza.

Ranboo squinted at him, still half asleep. "Why are you shouting so early in the morning..."

"Morni-? It's almost _noon_ , Ranboo, I was really worried about you!"

"mhm," he replied tiredly. Some part of him said to bring Philza with him and keep him safe in his wings... Which, of course, was a ridiculous instinct and Ranboo would not be listening to it. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to bed."

Philza was quiet for a bit. ". . . Are you okay?" The tone sounded far too much like a memory. Ranboo didn't bother chasing it for now.

"Mhm. Just _tired_." He accentuated the last word with a nod upwards, hoping Philza would get the message and leave ~~except he didn't want him to leave, why didn't he-?~~

He didn't hear anything for a few seconds(his eyes had given up on staying open).

"... Okay." He sounded... Reluctant? "Just wanted to make sure you were alright. The storm last night was a big one."

Ranboo nodded quickly. "Mhm, mhm, mhm, can I go back to sleep now?" Every moment that crawled by had him more and more aware of how rude he was being, but he didn't seem to be able to control his mouth at all, which did not make matters better.

He became vaguely aware of his wings scraping against the confining walls of his shack, he wanted to _get out_ , he wanted to _fly_ and _be free-_

And then he blinked and he was inches above the ground in an unfamiliar woodland, feeling much more awake than he had a second ago(or... a minute? An hour? How long had he lost?).

Ranboo touched down and his ears twitched up, faintly catching a shout. He folded his wings in and looked around, turning just in time to see Phil landing behind him on giant raven wings, _when did he have those, he would've remembered him having those-_

"Ran- Ranboo- hoo! Didn't, ha... Realize, you were... that _fast-_ " Ranboo walked over while Phil was still catching his breath, and, by some weird instinct, lifted a wing and draped it around the older man's back, prompting him to look up at him. "...You really are a dragon! Who woulda thought..."

Ranboo shrugged. "Half. Are you okay? What happened?"

Phil blinked. "You... Flew off. Your wings are too big for that shack, mate." He laughed. Ranboo didn't get the joke.


	4. Chapter 4

They went back to Phil and Techno's house together. Tech wasn't around, but that's no surprise. _'Probably out hunting,'_ Ranboo thought.

"So, why am I here?" He asked Phil.

"I wanna make sure you're taking care of those wings right," the man answered.

Ranboo tipped his head. "I stretch them daily, if that's what you're wondering."

"Ah, but there's more to it than that! Tell me, Ranboo, have you ever heard of preening?" Preening? There's a little something in the back of his mind that perks up at that, but...

"Nnno? I don't think I have."

"Alright, then come over here." Phil sat down o the couch and patted the spot in front of him.

"A-are you sure?" Ranboo asked, looking around. "I mean, I don't wanna intrude, you must have other things to do..."

"No, mate, got em all done already! Just come over here." Ranboo lingered by the door a little longer, before deciding it was no use fighting Philza, and walking over to where he had indicated.

"Alright, now just spread these here..." Phil started mumbling behind him and adjusting his wings(Ranboo hadn't put them away). "Do dragons need preening...?" Ranboo shifted, and then Phil started pressing on their wing joints and they _melted._

Phil chuckled at the odd growl-cooing noise that came out of their throat and continued what he was doing.

And whatever it was, it felt _heavenly._ Ranboo slumped down on the couch before they knew they were moving. Phil leaned forward with them, and Ranboo's wings jerked and twitched with the unfamiliar feeling, but Philza seemed to have unending patience and that dragon part of Ranboo's brain seemed to grow and grow until it coiled around the fog that currently made up conscious Ranboo, and

And they didn't even know they fell asleep until they woke up. And they didn't know their body changed until they were told as such by Phil later. And they didn't know that they had brought down Phil with their wing when the preening was done, and they didn't know that their tail and caught Techno when he got close, and that it had brung him into their pile and wouldn't let him leave, and that was the reason why he had been sleeping near their head when they came to.

What Ranboo and the rest of the Arctic Anarchist Commune did know now, was that Ranboo could turn into "a whole goddamn dragon", as Techno had phrased it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just realized i changed ranboo's pronoun use halfway through the chapter lmao
> 
> Also in the notebook version of this, Techno says a few more swears but I felt like that was ooc for him so I put it down to just the one at the end here lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lookit that! Two chapters in a day, I wasn't even planning that- usually I try and spread out my postings, but hey there's one more chapter after this and if y'all give me ideas then I can write down more in the notebook space for this story that I don't have gajsfhdshgahfg

The next time Ranboo remembered his wings, Techno was around. The Enderian seemed to be getting invited over a lot more ever since the Angel and the Blade found out about his dragon heritage.

Hm. He seemed to be picking up Edward's speaking habits.

Either way, Techno had brought him over to a little area away from the houses. Ranboo would be lying if he said he wasn't _very_ nervous about this.

Phil was usually the one talking to him. Techno was more like that wall in the background, with everything set in the right place for maximum efficiency and protection and it just felt _right_ to have him there, and only rarely was he alone with Ranboo on purpose.

So the fact that he was doing this _now_ , a week after Ranboo showed his wings(if the date in his memory book was right), was just the slightest bit alarming. And it wasn't made better when Techno brought out his axe, the _same axe that Ranboo made him, what is going on-_

"You got a weapon on you?" Techno rumbled. It took too much willpower for Ranboo to manage a shake of his head and not turn around to run or squeeze his eyes shut, because he was _sure_ that Techno hated him now for holding such a big secret for so long, and he could hardly catch the sword that was tossed to him, and _oh god he's shaking so bad, **calm down, you knew this would happen-**_

He only noticed his vision was static when the barely-visible pink moved, tinted in green and red and gray, and then he saw eyes, and-

And he woke up crying and burned in Techno's lap and walled in by his cloak, being held comfortingly tight. And Ranboo heard a heavy but steady heartbeat, he put his hand on it, and he closed his eyes and felt it calm to his own, and then after a nice bit of quiet, he was lifted out of his peaceful haze by a soft, low and raspy voice.

"Are you okay now?"

He tried to hum in response, and found his body wanted nothing but silence, so instead he took two fingers and made two taps on the heartbeat. He's not sure where the code came from, but the other person's body relaxed. He figured he should get a look at them, as his head didn't seem to want to want to remember. So he looked up, and _'oh, it's Techno'_ , but something looked different... there were scars that seemed new on his face. Ranboo reached up to check them( _were his nails always that long?_ ), and Techno moved away, and _oh those are a lot bigger than he thought-_

Ranboo pushed himself up, barely registering the mild burn in his palms from the melted snow, and reached for the ~~scars~~ _claw marks_ stretching across Techno's face. He didn't miss the way that the Piglin flinched back, but simply ignored it and traced his claws across the four symmetrical injuries, wondering what caused them and how he hadn't noticed them before.

He met Techno's eyes and saw wariness and something akin to _fear_ in them, and something _screamed_ in the back of his head, and he looked at the lengthened claws poking through his gloves.

_'Oh.'_

That explained a lot.

He blacked out, and something happened, and his Ender side must've kicked in(he definitely remembered eyes), and he... Attacked Technoblade.

He attacked Technoblade.

Ranboo could feel his body start to shake. Whether from shock or the cold, he didn't know.

Willing his hand to steady(it did not obey), he traced "I'm sorry" over Technoblade's heartbeat. Pink hooved hands took his own.

"I-it's okay." It was not, because Ranboo was certain that there was not a single time when Technoblade had stuttered while trying to stay calm like this. "I shouldn't have done that. I should've told you I wanted a spar. Usually I just bring someone and they get." Ranboo put his finger over Techno's mouth, brow furrowed. He didn't want to hear him sound so... _Ranboo-y_. It didn't fit, like a block 300 away from it's right place.

Ranboo stood up, pulling Techno with him, a wing(when had those come out?) draped over his brother's back.( _when had he-?_ )

The two reached the house, and Philza ~~(Dadza, father, hoard family flock)~~ was there in seconds, tending to them. He tried taking Techno away, though, which everyone found out very quickly that Ranboo did _not_ like. He got the distinct feeling of the dragon brain coiling around his own again in the moment he bared his teeth at Philza for daring to try and separate him from his brother, his _hoard_ , his _flock_ , and that's why they ended up on the couch instead with Philza delicately checking over any injuries except the one on Techno's face, which he had wrapped first.(Ranboo still felt guilty about that, he almost hit one of his brother's eyes, and _when did he-??_ )

Neither of them could go a minute without Ranboo lurking nearby, a wing resting on the Piglin hybrid's back or hovering barely a few inches away, for a week after that. Only when Techno's face was healed and unwrapped could Ranboo stand to step farther away and for longer, and even fold his wings in again(he could only do that last one if he was close).

It took another week for them to go back to normal, which usually involved Ranboo not seeing Techno for over a day sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo really sees Philza's wings,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHILZA MINECRAFT RETAINS MILD FLYING RIGHTS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD

The next thing he wrote down was Philza wanting to take him flying.

That was the day he discovered the damage that the destruction of L'manburg had done. The damage to Phil's wings, to Dad's wings, to _one of his **hoard,**_ and it filled him with immeasurable amounts of rage and sadness.

Phil had insisted it was fine, that he could still fly short distances before having to rest, he'd done it before when Ranboo blacked out and flew away, but none of that lessened Ranboo's turmoil and he wanted nothing more than to go and make them _pay for doing this._ (make who pay? he didn't know.)

Phil suggested flying as an outlet, and so Ranboo followed him to the roof.

In hindsight, it probably would've been a good idea to consciously practice actual _flying_ instead of just gliding before now.

Well, at least Philza hadn't been lying about being able to fly himself, even if Ranboo looked like a fledging not quite free of it's down next to the older man's slightly lopsided flying. It made him feel a little better about the whole situation.

Phil had to land five minutes after they took off. Sure, he'd been shouting advice to Ranboo the whole time, but he hardly looked or sounded out of breath. He just looked... sad, despite the smile trying to hide it. Ranboo didn't miss the way that his right wing slumped down to the ground either. Both parts of him despaired at that.

He landed next to Phil and his own wing brushed over the scorched raven feathers. Philza flinched and it retracted, though still hovered a few inches above.

Ranboo's hoard shouldn't have suffered such damage. He'd give his own wings and claws and tail and everything to ensure that Phil and Techno were healed, and would never have to get hurt again.

...What was he thinking. That could never happen. It helped that they were in retirement now, but past scars don't just disappear like that. Still, though. He'd protect them from the future with all he had.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a hand o his shoulder, and looked down to meet eyes with Phil(which his head cooed appreciatively at), who's smile had been replaced with concern.

"Hey. Let's go home, mate. You seem like you need some time." Dad's voice was soft, easily unwinding the tightly-coiled rage and need to protect. Ranboo nodded and let Philza lead the way, wings canted up and creating a sort of shield around the man's sides, leaving his front open for sight. Philza didn't seem to mind, only glancing at the scales once or twice.

They reached the house soon enough(his head had wanted to call it a den for some reason?). Techno was reading on the couch, looking up upon their entry and furrowing his brow at the wings that usually got put away upon arriving inside. Ranboo met his eyes and felt an indescribable sadness. It must've shown on his face, because Techno put his book down and got halfway up, visibly concerned for once.

Ranboo's hand raised automatically and gestured for him to sit back down. It seemed reluctant, but Techno obeyed.

Phil greeted him and went off to the kitchen, and Ranboo followed.

They all had a nice dinner together that night, and somehow Ranboo ended up in the middle of the couch with his wings wrapped around Techno on the left, and Phil on the right.

At some point, they fell asleep that way,

And Ranboo knew he'd have to find a way to make this server safe for his family.

Or he'd burn it all down.


End file.
